Decimation
__TOC__ Also known as: M-Day For the Earth-10005 event, see M-Day (Earth-10005). Synopsis Event Locations: Earth-616 First Appearance: House of M: The Day After Cast of Characters: *Major Players: X-Men, *Secondaries: The Entire Marvel Universe Synopsis: After the events of House of M, over 90 percent of superpowered mutants on Earth have lost their powers. History After altering reality so Mutants were the dominant race The Scarlet Witch then changed reality again, this time attempting to rid the world of the mutant gene. 90% of the world's mutants lost their powers overnight. The Xavier Institute became a haven for those who still had their powers, many of them attempting to escape persecution. Against the wishes of Institute professors Emma Frost and Scott Summers, the government assigned Sentinel Squad ONE to protect the mansion and it's inhabitants. The Sapien League took advantage of the situation by attacking the mansion and any mutants attempting to reach it. Mutants at the Institute rallied around the number "198", an early government estimate of how many powered mutants were left in the entire world. Reporter Sally Floyd interviewed a number of depowered mutants for her Mutant Diaries report. However, a serial killer calling himself the Ghoul murdered several of those whom she interviewed, leaving "Not enough died" as a marker. The Ghoul was eventually killed in an explosion during an attempt to capture him by the X-Men. Given the nature of his teleportation powers, it's possible that the Ghoul survived. It has been revealed that the energy previously possessed by the mutants was orbiting Earth after the events of M Day. While passing some orbiting rocks, the energy awakened Vulcan (Gabriel Summers). Eventually leaving orbit and entering atmosphere, the energy was absorbed by the Collective. Known Powered Mutants *Alchemy (Thomas Jones) *Anole (Victor Borkowski) *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Archangel (Warren Worthington) *Arclight (Philippa Sontag) *Armor (Hisako Ichiki) *Asp (Cleo Nefertiti) *Asylum (Henrique Gallante) *Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) *Avalanche (Dominic Petros) *Bandit (Donyell Taylor) *Banshee (Sean Cassidy, deceased) *Beast (Henry McCoy) *Beautiful Dreamer *Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford) *Bishop (Lucas Bishop) *Black Box (Garabed Bashur) *Blindfold *Bling! (Roxy Washington) *Bohusk, Tito *Box (Madison Jeffries) *Braddock, Jamie *Bruiser (Molly Hayes) *Cable (Nathan Summers) *Caliban *Calthrop, Godfrey *Cannonball (Samuel Guthrie) *Cargill, Joanna *Catiana (Tatiana Cabian) *Cheney, Lila *Cloak (Tyrone Johnson) *Collective Man (Chang, Han, Ho, Lin and Sun Tao-Yu) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Daken (Akihiro) *Damian Tryp (Dai, deceased) *Dark Beast (Henry McCoy) *Darwin (Armando Muñoz) *Dazzler (Alison Blaire) *Debrii (Deborah Fields) *Diamond Lil (Lillian Crawley) *Domino (Neena Thurman) *Doorman (DeMarr Davis, deceased... sort of) *Doug and Jerry *Dragoness (Tamara Kurtz) *Dust (Sooraya Qadir) *Elixir (Josh Foley) *Empath (Manuel de la Rocha) *Erg *Exodus (Bennet Paris) *Fever Pitch *Firestar (Angelica Jones) *Flatman (Val Ventura) *Forge *Frost, Emma *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Gateway *Ghoul (Terrence Stevenson, deceased) *Glob Herman (Herman) *Havok (Alexander Summers) *Hellion (Julian Keller) *Horrocks, Ned *Husk (Paige Guthrie) *Icarus (Joshua "Jay" Guthrie, deceased) *Iceman (Robert Louis Drake) *Indra (Paras Gavaskar) *Irving *Jazz (John Arthur Zander, deceased) *Johnny Dee (John D) *Justice (Vance Astrovik) *Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) *Kraven the Hunter II (Alyosha Kravinoff) *Kylun (Colin McKay) *Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde) *Leech *Lifeguard (Heather Cameron) *Lightbright *Litterbug *Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol) *Loa (Alani Ryan) *M (Monet St. Croix) *Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) *Magma (Amara Juliana Aquilla) *Mammomax (Maximus Jensen, deceased) *Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) *Mastermind Excello (Amadeus Cho) *Match (Ben Hammil) *Meld (Jeremiah Muldoon) *Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) *Mercury (Cessily Kincaid) *Microbe (Zachary Smith, deceased) *Micromax (Scott Wright) *Mimic (Calvin Montgomery Rankin) *Mister Immortal (Craig Hollis) *Mister M (Absolon Mercator, deceased) *Multiple Man (James Madrox) *Mysterio (Francis Klum) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Nezhno *Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) *Nixon, Kiden *No-Girl (Martha Johansson) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (AKA Ellie Phimister) *Nocturne (Talia Josephine Wagner) *Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier) *Nova, Cassandra *Omega Red (Arkady Rossovich) *Onyxx (Sidney Green) *Outlaw (Inez Temple) *Owl (Leland Owlsley) *Peepers (Peter Quinn, deceased) *Penance III (Yvette) *Persuasion (Kara Killgrave) *Pixie (Megan Gwynn) *Pointer, Michael *Prism (Robbie) *Pryde, Kitty *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Puck (Zuzha Yu) *Pulse (Augustus) *Quake (Daisy Johnson) *Quill (Maxwell Jordan, deceased) *Kid Omega (Quentin Quire) *Random (Marshall Evan Stone III) *Rasputin, Mikhail *Rhapsody (Rachel Argosy) *Richards, Franklin *Ricochet (Johnny Gallo) *Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed, deceased!) *Sack *Sage (Tessa) *Scalphunter (John Greycrow) *Scrambler (Kim Il Sung) *Selene (Selene Gallio) *Shadow King (Amahl Farouk) *Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven/Benjamin Russell) *Shaw, Sebastian *Shaw, Shinobi *Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) *Siryn (Theresa Rourke) *Skein (Sybil Dvorak) *Skids (Sally Blevins) *Smerdyakov, Gregor *Smith, Tabitha (deceased) *Speed (Thomas Shepherd) *Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) *Stepford Cuckoos (Earth-616): **Celeste Cuckoo (Earth-616) **Esme Cuckoo (Earth-616) (deceased before M-Day, but DNA kept X-Gene) **Mindee Cuckoo (Earth-616) **Phoebe Cuckoo (Earth-616) **Sophie Cuckoo (Earth-616) (deceased before M-Day, but DNA kept X-Gene) *Storm (Ororo Munroe) *Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) *Sunspot (Roberto DaCosta) *Surge (Noriko Ashida) *Synge, Amina *Tempo (Heather Tucker) *Thunderbird (Neal Shaara) *Timeslip (Rina Patel) *Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) *Trance (Hope Abbott) *Travis, Lorelei *Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman) *Ursa Major (Mikhail Ursus) *Vanguard (Nikolai Krylenko) *Voght, Amelia *Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) *Wallflower (Laurie Collins, deceased) *Warpath (James Proudstar) *Whedon, Evangeline *Whirlwind (David Cannon) *Wiccan (William Kaplan) *Wisdom, Peter *Wither (Kevin Ford) *Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) *Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) *Wolverine (James Howlett) *X-23 (Laura Kinney) It is possible that Jean Grey kept X-Gene in her DNA, Beast and Dark Beast have found none X-Gene in dead bodies of mutants in Genosha, so some dead mutants lost their powers, but some could kept them, as seen in the Necrosha arc, however Jean is an important character that she may be used in future comics, and Marvel didn't want her as a normal human. Known Depowered Mutants *Aero (Melody Guthrie) *Aguila *Angel (Angel Salvatore, AKA Tempest) *Beak (Barnell Bohusk, AKA Blackwing) *Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) *Blob (Fred Dukes) *Bugman *Callisto *Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore, AKA Decibel) *DJ (Mark Sheppard, deceased) *Dynamite (Susan Svenson) *Feral (Maria Callasantos) (repowered) *Freakshow *Gazer (repowered and deceased) *Hack *Tim Hacker *Harris, Dezmond *Hub *Hydro (deceased) *Jubilee (Jubilation Lee, AKA Wondra) *King Bedlam (Christopher Aaronson) *Kiwi Black *Lara the Illusionist *Levy, Hannah *Lexington, Alexander (presumed deceased) *Magneto (Magnus) (repowered) *Marrow *Mairs, John *Martin, Jeanne *Maximus Lobo *Mesmero *Mirage (Valkyrie powers) *Neophyte *Ortega, Armena *Paterson, Paul *Peterson, Gary *Phantazia (in SHIELD custody) *Polaris (Lorna Dane, repowered) *Preview (Jessica Vale) *Prodigy (David Alleyne) *Professor X (Charles Francis Xavier, repowered) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff, repowered) *Radian (Christian Chord, AKA Phaser) *Radius (Jared Corbo) *Ralston, Ned *Redneck (Vincent Stewart, AKA Skybolt) *Rictor (Julio Richter) *Roach (Hubie Edge) *Rubber Maid (Andrea Margulies) *Tattoo (Christine Chord, AKA Longstrike, deceased) *Romeo, Tony *Sanchez, Violet *Shola Inkose *Specter (Dallas Gibson) *Stacy X (Miranda Leevald) *Tag (Brian Cruz, deceased) *Thornn (Lucia Callasantos) (repowered) *Unus (deceased) *Wicked *Wild Child (Kyle Gibney, repowered) *Wind Dancer (Sofia Mantega) *Shen Xorn Unconfirmed Mutants This list mentions those whose status after House of M are unconfirmed: *Aardwolf *Anais *Astra *Azazel *Barnacle *Base *Bella Donna *Blindspot *Astrid Bloom *Elias Bogan *Briquette *Burner *Chance *Chimera *Courier *Cowboy *Crimson Commando *Doppleganger *Dragonwing *Double Helix *Electric Eve *Emplate *Ent *Ever *Famine *Feedback *Fontanelle *Cordelia Frost *Sean Garrison *Carter Ghazikhanian *Ghost Girl *Mikula Golubev *Gorgeous George *Hairbag *Harness *Hawkshaw *Holly *Honcho *Inza *Shirow Ishihara *Jack-in-the-Box *Jade Dragon *Kamal *Katu *Benazir Kaur *Benedict Kine *The Kleinstocks *Lacuna *Manikin *Krista Marwan *Meld Jeremiah *Mindmeld *Mr. One & Mr. Two *Mister X *Mondo *The M-Twins *Nanny *Nuklo * O-Force **Obituary **Ocean **Ocelot **Oink **Ooze **Optoman **Oracle **Orbit **Orchid **Orifice **Overkill **Ozone *Omerta *Orator *Orphan-Maker *Paradigm *Pathway *Reeva Payge *Peace Monger *Pipeline *Primal *Promise **Gene Bitner **Tad Carter **Craig Farnsworth **Simon Lestron **Lucy Robinson **Ernest Scope **Gracie Smith *Puff Adder *Punchout *R.U. Reddy *Rakkus *Ramrod *Red Lotus *Cecilia Reyes *Ridge *Ruckus *Sabre *Scarlet Witch *Scribe *Shepard *Shift *Shooter *Shortpack *Shrew *Shriek *Sirocco *Sketch *Slab *Slither *Spoor *Ms. Steed *Static *Stinger *Stinger II *Stitch *Switch *Threnody *Thumbelina *Timeshadow *Vanisher *Vesper *Vincente *War *Wolf *Wrench *Wyre References *Eric J. Moreel's Decimation List: http://www.comixfan.com/xfan/forums/showthread.php?t=36426 *X-Men: The 198 Files ---- Category:Events Category:House of M